Not a date
by iBookworm-chan
Summary: Percabeth! Just a short one-shot that goes along with another story of mine. Can stand alone though. R&R, no flames!


_**Alrighty, this is for ya'll who are reading my other story (Title suggestions anyone?). A couple people wanted to see what happened when Annabeth and Percy went to the fair, since I skipped that bit. This can stand alone though. I know it's pretty short. Sorry, R&R?**_

_**PERCY'S POV:**_

Yes! Annabeth and I were going to the fair today. This was gonna be a lot of fun. I went to my room to get ready. I put on my best T-shirt, my favorite pair of jeans, and some sneakers. And **(A/N: Yes, I started a sentence with **_**and**_**, so sue me) **as always I was wearing my camp necklace. I tried to fix my hair, but I quickly gave up because I knew there was no hope. When I finally felt like I was ready I went out to the living room to see Annabeth sitting on the couch, ready to go.

She looked great. Well, she always looked great, but she looked especially great today. She was wearing a purple T-shirt with penguins on the front, **(A/N: Haha, not entirely sure why I put that in there. I just saw a shirt like that the other day and liked it.) **a pair of jeans with holes in the knees, and her silver owl earrings. Her hair was left down for a change, and as usual she wearing no make-up. She didn't need it anyway.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she replied.

Just then, with fantastically bad timing, my mom walked out of the kitchen.

"Have fun on your date, you two," she told us, smiling innocently.

"Gods, Mom! It's _not _a date!" I informed her. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Annabeth's hand, pulling her out the door and closing it before my mom could contradict me.

For the sake of avoiding my mom we took a cab to the fair. When we got there we bought out tickets and went in. It was already dark outside, so all the lights made everything look sort of surreal. I glanced over at Annabeth to see her staring sort of glassy-eyed at all the people, the rides, and the games. I guess her ADHD was to blame for the fact that her gaze never lingered on anything for more than a couple seconds. Then she saw a ride and her eyes lit up. It was one of those rides that go really high in the air, and you end up hanging upside down at the top for like a whole minute. I gulped, heights weren't my thing. She pointed directly at it.

"Let's go on that one!" She said, and before I could object she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the line. I groaned, knowing this wouldn't be fun. In no time at all we were sitting in one of the cars, with a really big heavy metal bar across our laps. She grinned excitedly, while I concentrated on not passing out. That would look really pathetic.

Then the ride started. We went a good thirty feet in the air before coming back down and going backwards. We repeated the movement going higher each time until we were hanging upside down at the top. The car froze there and we dangled in place for about a minute. Thank the gods, at last the ride was over. We got off and as I stood up my legs felt a bit like jell-o. I willed them into walking anyway, and I only stumbled a couple times.

"That was so much fun!" she exclaimed, and I couldn't help but grin at her expression.

"Umm…Yeah, it was a blast," I lied. My voice was hoarse from screaming. She looked at me funny but didn't say anything.

"So what do you want to do next?" she inquired.

"Ummm…How about that?" I said and pointed to the tilt-a-whirl. I could handle spinning, and this one was close to the ground.

'Alright," she agreed, "It looks like fun." We rode the tilt-a-whirl and got off laughing and chatting. I got an idea, rare as that is, and pulled Annabeth over to one of the games.

The whole point of the game was to fill up balloons using squirt guns. One of the prizes was a cute stuffed owl. After I won I turned and handed my prize, the owl,to Annabeth.

"Awwww, Seaweed Brain, you shouldn't have," she said while punching me playfully on the arm.

"But I did," I said.

"Thanks, I love it," she said as she hugged the little owl.

After that we rode a couple more rides and played some more games. Her stomach growled loudly, so I laughed and asked her where she wanted to go for dinner. We wound up in a little restaurant about a block from my place. She didn't eat much; we both got a burger with some fries and a coke. Then we shared a sundae for dessert. She was grinning the whole walk home. It was late, so she told me she was going to bed.

"Alright Wise Girl, goodnight," I said.

"'Night Seaweed Brain," she said, and then she surprised me. She kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "I had a really great time tonight." She walked into my room and shut the door behind her without another word. "Me too," I said before I laid down on the couch and quickly fell asleep. For the first time in a while, I had just a normal dream.

**Okay, sorry if this totally sucks. Just got bored, and I'm still working on what to do for the next chapter of my other story. Review please, but no flames. **


End file.
